Yuki Muta
'Yuki Muta '( 牟田ゆき) was the first female Kaida. She lived in the Sengoku period, or Warring States Era, 5,000 years ago. She was the lover of Kuchaki Muta and mother of four Pureblood children. About Her Though Kuchaki was the first Kaida, Yuki was also a first generation Kaida, but she chose not to fight like he constantly did. She had experience fighting spirits, but she didn't have as much experience as Kuchaki. Like her husband, she had incredible Spirit Energy. They met by accident; as Kuchaki was walking through the forest, he happened to stumble upon a sleeping girl, and being in his immense Spirit Energy, she woke up instantly, pointing a small dagger under his chin, surprising him. They fell in love and the existence of the Purebloods started when they began to have children. When she was told of his prophecy, she promised him that she'd always love him not matter what. She was sure they would meet again. Appearance Yuki was a beautiful woman. She usually wore a tight-vest like jacket that only covered her chest and short black shorts. She wore a maroon colored belt around her waist and a similar one around her boots which ran up to the center of her shin. When they met, she had a bandage around her forearm and one on her thigh. She had short, blue hair but she had grown out two strands of hair on the sides of her head and they went past her shoulders, nearly to her stomach. She had matching blue eyes. She wore two, golden colored, crown-like rings; one around her head and the other around her left triceps. Kaida:Reborn Yuki made a physical appearance during Kaida:Reborn. After Selina had the special potion in her blood, Yuki's 'chakras' forced their way out of Selina's body. Unlike Kaien, who naturally had high Spirit Energy, and made no effort to hide it like Selina did, Selina ccould not withstand the sudden release of power and died. Yuki quickly discovered Selina's dead body as a result of Shizuku's efforts to draw herself out and both Kaien and Kuchaki attacked Shizuku in a rage when Kuchaki discovered Yuki. Though he was seemingly finished, after Yuki and Kuchaki returned to their respective bodies, Shizuku was still alive. Before they departed back into Selina and Kaien's bodies, Yuki and Kuchaki took a moment to themselves, where Kuchaki apologized for that day and silently kissed Yuki for a long moment. Ever since her appearance out of Selina's body, it is easier for Yuki (and Kuchaki) to interact with their reincarnations, such as speech. Quotes (To Kuchaki Muta) “Take one step and I will kill you, Muta.” '' ''(To Kuchaki) “You are no normal human. A normal human could not have defied me so easily.” (To Kuchaki) “Then I refuse to leave your side, Kuchaki.” (To the Village Children) “This isn’t good bye, if you ever need help you can always send for me. I’m doing this so you children will be safe. A human village isn’t the place for me.” (To Kuchaki about protecting her) “Alright, as long as I can be with you, I’ll always be happy.” Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Deceased